Misery business
by 17Penny-Lane
Summary: Riza can't help showing off about her new boyfriend to everyone, especially to his ex-girlfriends. Songfic. Review please!


**A/N:A songfic (my first yay XD) hope you like it ^_^. BTW thanks alot to my friend Andy (Martha) for the help!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, but the cow does… I mean Arakawa-sensei does (no offense intended)..and also I don't own the awesome song "Misery Business" by Paramore  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top  
She's got a body like an hourglass that's tickin' like a clock  
It's a matter of time before we all run out...  
When I thought he was mine, she caught him by the mouth  
**

Riza was convinced that being in the military meant that she would never be able to get a family and a steady life, and it wasn't because it was forbidden or something like that, but it was if she wanted to be with the man she loved, and even if the frat laws didn't exist, she wasn't like the girls he use to date. But despite all of the things that were against her, she decided to confess her feelings to the colonel. That was until she saw him kissing with one of those pretty girls he always dates, that looks innocent, but are anything but innocent.

**  
I waited eight long months, she finally set him free  
I told him I couldn't lie, he was the only one for me  
Two weeks and we'd caught on fire  
She's got it out for me, but I wear the biggest smile  
**

Eight long months had passed, when one day she saw the colonel arguing with his girlfriend, who now will be his ex-girlfriend. Apparently they were arguing because he kept calling her with another name.

This was the perfect time to tell him how she felt.

She was surprised and happy, when he told her that he had the same feelings for her, and her smile grew bigger when they agreed to keep secret relationship.

**  
Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But God does it feels so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good**

She was never the type to show off about her personal life or even her achievements throughout her military career, but when the frat laws were dropped, just six months after they started dating, she couldn't help but to feel proud, because they were finally able to be out in public. But she was more than proud to be by his side when they occasionally ran into one of his ex-girlfriends.

**Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change  
Once a whore, you're nothing more, I'm sorry that'll never change  
And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged  
I'm sorry honey, but I passed it up, now look this way!  
**

Riza had gotten a second chance to tell him how she felt, and she didn't waste it, although she wouldn't have needed one in the first place if it wasn't for that whore the colonel had as a girlfriend. So when in one of their dates they ran into her, Riza couldn't help but smirk at the look of her face when she saw them together.

**  
Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,  
They want and what they like, it's "easy if you do it right"**

**Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse! **

She smirked even more when she heard a growl coming from where the girl was standing when they parted from their kiss. "You love to do that, don't you?" asked a very amused Roy "No…"she trailed off when Roy glanced at her with an I-don't-believe-you look "…Yes, but that is only to let them know you're mine now"

**Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But God does it feel so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him right now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good... **

She was so happy to be by his side, that the other girls he once dated mattered no more.

**  
I watched his wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving... **

She was the one who was with him since the beginning, always helping him to try and reach to the top, and she will never leave his side. Even when he reached his goal, she'll stay with him till the end. Before, the other girls were a distraction for him, they were never part of his plans in the future, but now, she was the one to stay with him.

**Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now...**

**Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But God does it feels so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
****It just feels so good!**

**

* * *

****A/N:This was diffucult…..well, it was for me! ****Anyway..yay! my first songfic, review please! If you ask me I didn't really liked. Why? Because apparently my brain took a vacation, and didn't even leave a note, so my brain was gone, as well as my muse and/or my inspiration, so I think if I had at least one of them I would have done better, anyway hope any of you enjoyed it, and as always concrit and reviews are very welcome. Oh! and sorry about the bad words, I'm like a little girls that doesn't like to use them (at least not when I write a story) but I couldn't think of another word(stupid brain vacation) and the lyrics of the song had the word already anyway. **

**Review please**

**edit**

**Changed my mind...mow I liked it !!^_^  
**


End file.
